Freezing: Nova Phoenix
by chuckiboo
Summary: Sequel to Ultimate Specialist. The Phoenix Erienbar is taking now 20 year old Kazuya Aoi through a metamorphosis that will determine his destiny and help save humanity. But will he survive to see the birth of his first child? Only the power of his will can tell the tale.
1. Facing Reality

FREEZING: NOVA PHOENIX

PART I: FACING REALITY

by chuckiboo

_Freezing ©Lim Dall Young/Kim Kwan Ghyum_

London International Airport, one of the busiest airports in the world, is abuzz with activity. As the planes depart and land, it's business as usual. Members of the conciegere are gathered at the receiving deck, where the passengers are coming off their flights, waiting patiently. A young man in a black suit waits as well. Many of the Londoners have heard of a special arrival, and want to see for themselves, the rumors from the Asian Pacific. A few minutes later, a young man walks out, accompanied by a young, muscular blonde woman, with red-rimmed glasses. Cameras flash, microphones are held out, just to catch his voice. But more importantly, they capture sight of his cybernetic arms, as the couple files through the crowd. All who are around caught sight of him, and were in absolute awe of what their eyes beheld. Whispers heard, words exchanged, and photos taken on the sly as they walked toward the young man in the suit, who comes to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kazuya Aoi?" he asked in his British accent.

The woman nods her head.

"This way please."

They follow the man outside the terminal to a waiting Rolls Royce stretch limousine. Opening the door, the two, lady first, climbed in, as he closed the door behind them. He then went around to the driver side and climbed in, fired up the twin-turbo V10, and slowly took off, leaving the terminal behind.

_Well, this is the start of my new life, _thought Kazuya Aoi, as he gazed out the window at the passing scenes of British life. _It's a world away from how I was raised outside Kyoto, since I have no family left, I wonder how I'll adapt to it..._ He then felt a hand touch his shoulder. Glancing to his right, was the sight he would never get enough of for the rest of his life: his partner Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi, now his wife, better known as 'the Untouchable Queen'. Giving a warm smile, she drew close to him.

"It'll be fine honey," she said softly in her sugary British tone, "I know it's hard going into a new enviroment, and leaving the old is hard to do. But remember, you're now a member of the El Bridget family, and I'm just as proud to be an Aoi, with a great fighting legacy. You'll adapt soon enough. Give it time, okay?"

He smiled warmly. "Thanks, _suki,_" he said as she sat back in the leather seat and relaxed, or tried to. He gave Stella that pet name, which is Japanese for 'love', on their honeymoon at the resort on the island of Bali.

As the limo headed outside the city and through the countryside, his eyes perked up at the vast acerage of lush green grass, pastures, rolling hills and farmland. Twenty-five minutes later, they pulled up to a tall iron gate, which automatically opened up to reveal a huge, two-story estate with a beautiful marble sculpted fountain in the middle of a circular cobblestone driveway. The car went around in an oval until it stopped in front of the building.

The door suddenly opened, as Stella stepped out, followed by Kazuya. She stood out of the way as the door closed, and the young man who is now her husband was by her side.

"Welcome to your new home, love," she said cheerfully as she gently took his hand, and intertwined fingers. Walking through the tall doors, the man at the door stood estute.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Aoi," he greeted in his British accent.

"Good to see you too, Barron," she replied in turn as they walked by.

"Do you know most of the servants here?" he asked.

"Yes, love," saying, "when my mother and I came here from Westminster, they were assigned to see after us. When mother passed away, they served Luis, Violet and I, until I went away to school, away from Luis's possessive influence."

"She must've been a great woman, your mother," he said as they stopped short of the stairway. In front of them gathered were all the estate's servants: three maids, two butlers, three chauffeurs, two chefs, and various other servants who were employed by the El Bridget family. One young lady stepped out from among them.

"Welcome back, Miss El Bridget- uh, Mrs. Aoi," correcting herself.

She smiled. "So glad to see you all again. My life as a Pandora is still alive, as I'm in reserves now. You may not know my husband, Kazuya, he's the hero of the 11th Nova clash in Alaska from near four years ago. He nearly died saving us from a type R Nova, lost all four of his limbs and his eye, but was restored as a cyborg." The eyes of the servants piqued as she continued. "He's the only male on the planet who had both Pandora and limiter abilities, making him a Limiter Specialist, the only one of his kind in the world, and the single remaining member of the Aoi family. He's just as humble and modest, yet it's become more of his strength rather than weekness. I ask that you treat him as a member of the El Bridget family, and I know you will, you've treated my mother and I with the utmost resepct when we first came. We thank you for your service."

The servants dismissed themselves, as Barron, the butler, took their bags. Kazuya gazed in amazement at the sheer size and grandeuor of the chateau, from its vaulted ceiling to the solid marble columns that ran the length of the two-story building. Mindlessly wandering, he couldn't take his eyes off of this much, most of it couture. Vases, dating back nearly 500 years, stood on pedestals. Deep cherry wood filled the air with its ageless scent. The echoes of footsteps gave measure of how grand this place really was. And then, he felt it, again: nervousness. The one thing that just will not go away. This was stronger than when they arrived in Bali three years ago. Even with the truth that he's now one of the most powerful Nova fighters in the world put no ease to it. Taking deep breaths to calm himself did work to an extent, as his nerves overwhelmed him. Feeling nothing, his vision suddenly went black.

The softness of a wet towel was the first thing he felt as he came to. His eyes slowly focused, getting used to the vast amount of light in the room. And to his left, sat his wife, red-rimmed glasses and all, squeezing the towel of warm water.

"Uhhhh," he groaned, as concern filled her face.

"Are you okay, love?" she asked in her sugary British accent.

"W-w-what...happened...?"

"You passed out an hour ago, love. You had me worried. I picked you up and brought you to our new room." The young man sat up in the bed, as Stella made her way to the side of the bed.

"Kazuya honey, you know you can tell me what's wrong. If there's something going on, I'm here to listen."

He hung his head and sighed. "Well, since that battle three and a half years ago, I've been feeling that something's missing, a piece of me is gone."

She closed her eyes. "I noticed you haven't been yourself since then, having lost your grandfather, as well as half your physical body. You were pretty much near death, yet," hesitating, "that amazing ability of yours saved all of us. And for that, I'm grateful."

She placed her soft hand against his left cheek. "You've asked for nothing, gave all you had, and lost too much. I know I can't replace your family, but as your wife, I desire to give you offspring to carry on the Aoi name. I promise."

Kazuya closed his eyes and brought his left cybernetic arm to meet her hand on his cheek. "Thanks _suki_, I needed that," he said softly, as weeping followed. As she did before, she willingly became his pillow, as she laid beside him, guiding his head near her ample, ripped chest and released his worries.

_You haven't had the chance to let it out since then, love, but you have it now, _as she cradled her cyborg husband in the swaddling of love she infinitely has for him. After him bringing her back to herself, it's about time to return the favor. But how?

Three hours after crying himself to sleep in her arms, Kazuya woke up suddenly. Panting, he looked for his wife, but was not to be found. Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself as his heart rate decreased to normal levels. Footsteps were heard, as his amazon Pandora wife entered through the door.

"See you're finally awake," she said lovingly, "supper's ready. You want to come down or eat here?"

He shook his head free of cobwebs. "I'll...come down," he replied, hesitating, "just give me a minute."

Making his way off the bed, Stella's face was filled with worry. "Honey, you know you don't have to-"

"I want to," he snapped lightly, "I can't let the past hurt me anymore."

Her eyes softened. _You're changing,_ she thought, _but how much and for how long?_

"I-I'm...sorry, _suki,_" he suddenly said, head hanging down, "I didn't mean to snap at you like that-"

She lifted his head by his chin and smiled softly. "I understand, love. There's so much going through your head right now. But right now, let's have supper. You just like might like it."

A small reassuring smile appeared on his light face. Nodding, his wife took him by the hand and guided him down to the dining room. The smell of Japanese cuisine hit his nose, as he inhaled its flavorful aroma.

To say that his previous perceptions have been sated is an understatement, as he savored every bite of beef and chicken with steamed vegetables and rice, prepared by a traditional Japanese chef from his hometown, hired by his father-in-law, Howard El Bridget. He considers it part of paying him back for all he's done for his daughter while at West Genetics four years ago. Though he and Dr. Aoi had their differences, he respected him to the utmost. As he ate, Stella just glanced at her husband, smiling at the fact that he is who he is because of what he's done, and that he's come so far from where he started.

After dinner, the two walked the grounds of the estate, encompassing nearly fifty acres in the English countryside. Though they still trained, it took a back seat as to start their lives as a married couple.

This is Kazuya's first time seeing this vastness of land Stella grew up on, and it is nothing short of spectacular. Various breeds of horses grazing in pastures, a huge garden growing vegetables, a greenhouse filled with rare species of plants, and of course, the three quarter millennia house they now lived in. The silence became racking, as it was broken.

"So," she started, "how you like your new residence, love?"

He giggled. "It's gonna take some getting used to, living like this. No wonder I'm so humble."

"Those who are lowly and humble are exalted," she answered, "and that's why I love you."

She slightly squeezed his cybernetic hand, knowing he couldn't feel anything. He rubbed the back of his head with the other.

"I feel better since I released that burden off my chest. But sometimes," as he gazed into the orange-lit sky, "I wonder, what did I do to have a beautiful British woman like you as my wife." His head soon tuned downward slightly. "I know I'm being lowly, but..." hesitating, "throughout all the things I've, I mean we, experienced, regardless of how much thanks or praise came to us, I feel as if, that I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this new life."

Those sincere words hit Stella's psyche like a ton of bricks, as it stopped her in her tracks. As Kazuya kept walking, he soon noticed that his right hand was empty. He stopped and looked back, to see his beloved standing behind him, in a daze.

"Stella," he called as he made his way to her. "Stella," he called softly, "is something wrong?" The look of dazement filled her face. "Did I say something wrong?"

Hearing that, her expression softened behind her glasses. "Listen Stella," he said, "sorry for talking too much, I didn't mean to-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by a mouthful of her tongue, as she drowned her cute cyborg husband in a sudden tidal wave of passion that drilled into his senses hard. Wrapping her muscular arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, into her amazonic embrace. He gave in to her passion, as he held her muscular waist with his cybernetic hands. A couple minutes later, they finally came up for air, as both were blushing, she heavier than he.

"Kazuya my love," she said huskily in her British accent, "your ultimate sacrifice brought you the ultimate of rewards. You give your all and lost so much. Now I want to give my all for you, to you, for the rest of your life." She then scooped up her husband into her mighty 27" arms, and carried him back to the chateau in a hurry.

The sun was going down as they came in sight of the chateau, and as he observed, she really did train hard for the three years they were apart. The way she carried him as if he was light as a feather, though with the limbs he weighed about 176 pounds. And the speed she was moving at, really impressed him, having married strength and speed. Making her way to the rear entrance, through the door, through the rear foyer and up the staircase, he had no idea what he was in for.

Opening the door to their bedchamber, entering and closing it behind her, she calmly set Kazuya down on his cybernetic legs and feet and leaned against the door. Standing there befuddled, she wasn't winded in the least. Slowly, he approached her with caution, her face flush with lust and love.

"Stella, what's wrong?"

A smirk appeared on her flushed face. "How do you know what turns me on, love?"

Kazuya gave a puzzled look. Removing her glasses first, and with a steely gaze, Stella started to flex and pump her body up. The Nova blood flowed through her veins, engorging every muscle on her body, as her dress began tearing, then ripping, in certain sections of her upper body. Doing it with ease, she decided to unclothe herself in her own way, in front of the man she loved. The pretty dress that she donned slowly turned to shreds as her bontiful bosom, along with her prominent pectorals, exposed themselves, much to Kazuya's heavy blushing. Within a minute's span, all that was left were chards of fabric, as she just ripped the remainder of her dress off, along with her panties, stepped out of her shoes, leaving her naked, in all her muscular glory. Kazuya was speechless, yet smirking at how his wife expoused herself, and had a strong feeling what was coming next. Using both hands, Stella put them at the edge of his pants, and with no difficulty, ripped them in half off his lower body, along with his briefs, allowing him to step out of them. Tossing it aside, she then ripped his shirt off, leaving him with nothing on but his socks and shoes. Looking down, she smiled as she saw his member standing at attention, then looked him in the eye.

"I see that junior's up," she joked.

He had to wisecrack on this one. "So, what'cha gonna do about it?"

She wrapped her monstrous arms around his neck and pulled him close until they were skin to skin.

"This, love," as she again immeresed him in a liplock that was more passionate than the last one. He started to grab her sinewy hips with his titanium hands, but she took one of her hands and placed it on one of his butt cheeks, lifting him slightly until his feet left the floor. Walking him to the edge of the bed, she layed him down, and climbed on top. Looking at him straight in the eyes slowly brought out a side of Kazuya that ony came out every blue moon. And like a match to a striker, it ignited his passion, more than before. As Stella settled herself on his pelvis with his member inside her, she grinned.

"Bring it out, love," she cooed, "let me feel what you can do." He grinned as she began grinding him, he grabbing her glutes, squeezing the firm muscles, and arousing her more. This went on for fifteen minutes, as Stella reached multiple orgasms. But when he pulled her down and switched places, it took her by surprise. Grinning, she knew it was about to get better!

Seeing the passionate fire in the eyes of her cyborg husband, she never expected to see this side of him in this way. The feeling of the man she loved inside her, and in control, sent her mind to a place beyond estacy. Pumping in and out of her at a slow pace as to make her beg for more was his plan from the start, as her soft hands caresed his cybernetic arms.

"How does that feel, _suki?"_ he asked, slightly panting. She stared into his eyes with love, lust taking over.

"Please love," she whimpered, "let me come..."

"I know," he said smiling, "just wanna see how much you can handle..." as he stroked, her slight gasps music to his ears. The two lovers made love in multiple positions, staving off the inenivible, passion growing more and more. Sweat pouring down their enhanced bodies, the bed taking a workout it was probably not meant for. After an hour, they were back in the original position, with him on top stroking her. Going faster, he felt himself building to his climax. He could tell his wife was the same way, blushing heavily.

"Please Kazuya," she panted, "let's come together..."

"Are you ready..." he asked, feeling the pressure at its peak.

"Come...inside me...deep...hard...strong..."

Looking at his face, she knew he was about to explode, as was she.

"I'm...coming..." as she pulled his head down and locked his lips in a kiss, as they climaxed together, their juices mixing together, he unloading his gushing wad of semen into her vagina, flooding her orfice for what seemed like an eternity. The excess flowed out of any crevice locked by his penis inside her vagina, white cream im abundance. Both the cyborg specialist and the amazon Pandora was spent, as he laid on top of his wife's muscular body, him still inside her.

"Please," she whispered, "stay inside me, for a while."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," as they continued their deep kiss. This will be a night of many to come for this couple.

Stella was taking her shower one Friday, a week after their most passionate session to date. She had the head maid run into town to pick up a couple of things that she needed. As she dried off, she looked over to the top of the toilet at the device that looked like a stick. It's been an hour, and she was a bit afraid to even look at it. Finally, she got up the nerve, and picked it up. And what she saw brought a smile to her face and a tear to her eye.

"After all you've done for me, this will be my gift to you, Kazuya, my love," she whispered, rubbing her bulging abdominals. Kazuya Aoi is in for a big surprise.


	2. Phoenix's Fury

FREEZING: NOVA PHOENIX

CHAPTER 2: PHOENIX'S FURY

by chuckiboo

_Freezing ©Lim Dall Young/Kim Kwan Ghyum_

The countryside of Great Britian is vast, untouched greenland. Rolling hills, pastures aplenty, with cattle and sheep in abundance to keep it in line. Much has changed since the Novas began appearing on Earth, and it's made life that much harder to maintain normal. Their sentient thinking has come to the conclusion that invading this planet will be paramount in their quest to making as many life forms in the universe like them. In the resulting clashes, they were proved wrong. In a big way.

The Pandoras are a special group of young ladies, endowed with Nova fragments called stigmata, that allows them to mimic the abilities of the Nova, as to fight back and give Earth and the human race a chance for survival. Though many have fought and died for this cause, they are not and never will be forgotten. Yet in recent history, one stood above them all, with incomparable abilities, zest and determination...Kazuha Aoi. Her dedication to the elite Numbers unit and unbelievable fighting skills garnered her much attention. Yet it was her love for her brother, Kazuya, that pushed her further than any other Pandora has ever gone. As she became known as 'the Pandora's Pandora', no one knew of her fate on that single day, when the power of the Nova overcame her while in battle. If she's looking down on the El Bridget chateau outside London right now, she'd be proud of her little brother, immensely proud.

The breeze blew lightly, rustling the long blades of grass, stirring up the dew from the rainstorm two days prior. A mile outside the chateau, he stood inhaling the moist air. His short, jet black hair lightly swayed with the breeze. Hitting his face, it felt good. The cybernetic limbs that now resided on Kazuya Aoi stood still, waiting for command. Having been a cyborg for the better part of four years now, he's gotten used to funny looks from people. He liked it that way. It proved that he was more different that anyone has ever seen. Given his face and private parts, the rest of his body had much enhancement, due to being inundated with fiber optic wires under his skin, mated with his nerves, for operation of his limbs. Born with a 'stigma body', when he started at West Genetics, it was a little over 30 percent. Now, it's well over 70 percent, mated with six stigmata, making him a Limiter Specialist, the only male in the world possessing Pandora and limiter ablilites. With his cybernetic limbs, designed and built by the El Bridget conglomerate, he amazingly retains his ability of 'freezing' as a limiter, yet he also wields a very powerful volt weapon, the Dagger Whip. To say that he's dangerous, is an understatement. _Deadly_ is more of the word. And his better half couldn't love him more.

Twenty feet away, she stood in all her muscular glory, in a loose outfit belying her abilities. Large 27" arms, mostly the triceps, bulging with untapped power. Huge 35" quadraceps and calves prominently sticking out from the front and sides of her dress. Her long blonde hair draped over her rounded traps, doing their best to downplay the girth of her neck. And hidden, a midsection with abdominals and straited obliques harder than rock to die for. Very intimidating. But the one item that threw everything off were her red-rimmed glasses, adding that much more to her schoolgirl cuteness.

At now 20 years of age, Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi is nothing to be taken lightly. Nicknamed 'the Untouchable Queen' for her fighting prowess and sense of determination, she's had her share of turmoil. Yet, in her time of despair, Kazuya was the only one to lift her up to more that what she could be, and brought her back to herself, for the most part. For her, it was love at first sight with the young Japanese boy. Seeing him grow from a boy to a man made her love him even more. He's saved her more times than she can remember, and seeing the cybernetic extremities he bore, hits home to how much he sacrificed to save her and their teammates in Alaska four years ago, and almost losing him after that. For that, through three years of intense fighting, weight training and supplementation, she molded herself into a 5' 10", 247 pound muscle-clad British bombshell of a Pandora. These two shared a forged bond of love that can never be broken. Yet sometimes, even that must be put aside for more pressing matters.

Drinking in the atmosphere of the cooling winds and bright sun, Kazuya opened his eyes, his right eye being cybernetic as well, he gazed out in front of him, as his amazonic Pandora wife stood with a slight smirk on her face, her long blonde hair tossed by the breeze to one side.

"I guess it's back to work, love," she said to her cyborg husband in her sugary British accent, the dew hitting her vein-laden arms.

"The honeymoon's over, isn't it," he replied with a smirk himself.

"But I do have one more surprise for you, honey," as she slightly spread he arms and legs apart. "Volt texture, equip!" A glow came about her and surrounded her body, as her clothes disappeared. And what appeared made him blush big time. The outfit she now donned was similar to when she was a member of the secretive Team 13, formed by the Chevalier after their return from Alaska. When Kazuya left for his tour of two years, Satellizer and Lana were asked to become part of it due to their experience. But what they didn't expect were _survivors_ from the research center explosion. Namely, Cassie Lockhart and Charles Bonaparte. Along with others from other Genetics academies around the globe, they've thwarted two Nova attacks. And that's where all the training and supplementation came in. Through that, she built herself into what she is now, and the outfit makes her stand out.

What looked like oversized patches covering her double D breasts were mated with a dickie that covered her large traps and exposed her amplified cleavage. Fabric gauntlets covered her meaty forearms, in the red and gold of Genetics. A long skirt with slits ending at mid-thigh covered her lower region, as she wore her trademark knee-high laced boots. Her muscle-clad midsection was exposed, and was the main thing that kept Kazuya blushing. He couldn't get enough of those abs. Many would consider this being 'scantly clad', yet it all has a purpose, only known to those who eqipped her volt textures. Whether lewd or purposeful, it was unchangable. The young man smirked.

"If only you had dressed like that during our honeymoon."

Stella smiled. "I told you I had a surprise for you, love," saying in her sugary British accent, "let me see what _you_ got."

"Not much," he admitted, "just this. Volt texture, equip!"

A glow came about him and surrounded his body, his clothes disappearing, and reappearing with the outfit of a Japanese martial artist, in black with gold stripes on the pants, his cybernetic arms and feet exposed. And it also had a strange insignia on the right side of the sleeveless jersey, inside a white circle.

"Well," he asked, "how you like?"

Stella was slightly stunned at his attire, and it was evident in her voice. "Where'd that come from, love? I"ve never seen anything like that before."

His expression was thoughtful. "This is similar to when I practiced Tai Chi when I was younger. It's what we wore at the dojo I was a member of, and the insignia is the name of the dojo. Kinda like nostalgia."

"Good to hear it, love," she smirked, which then they heard a throat clearing.

"Ahem," as both looked over to the other figure standing there, "if you two don't mind, we have some training to do," a young French male voice said. Apparently, they kind of forgot that Stella's brother, Luis El Bridget, and his now fianceé, Holly Rose, were on leave from the Chevalier reserves to help these two powerful elite fighters, his sister and now brother-in-law, hone their ever increasing skills.

"Go easy on them, Luis," Holly said, "it's gonna take them a bit to get back used to fighting."

Luis sighed heavily. "I understand, Holly, but considering the past two clashes in two years, the Novas are becoming more belligerent in their attacks. And these two are no exception to the rule."

That stung a bit for Stella, yet it didn't phase Kazuya any; he's been there, done that.

"Okay," he said, "deploy your volt weapons." Both deployed their weapons, Stella's being her trademark single-handled razor-type Nova Blood blade, and Kazuya with his new Dagger Whip, appearing from each of his cybernetic arms, with his hands still intact. "Okay," said Luis, "begin."

Smirking, Stella charged at Kazuya, stepping aside as her blade missed its intended target. Stopping a couple of feet later, she wheeled around, only to be caught by the wraparound effect of his whips. The blades were turned upward, as to cause any type of damage to his wife, while she struggled to get free. He smirked as well, knowing he had her pinned. Looking him straight in the eye, she suddenly disappeared from his grasp! Moving around slowly, he tried to sense her, but had no luck, until he heard "peek-a-boo, love" come from behind him, in a multiple manner. _Damn!_ he thought, _she used Tempest Turn on me!_ And he felt the power of it as it seemed multiple blades hit him all at once, taking him down. Luis and Holly couldn't help but smile, knowing that these two truly belonged together. Best of partners, lovers and friends.

"Stella wins round one," Luis announced, "now, round two."

As they stood twenty feet apart once more, Kazuya made the first move, using _freezing_ to keep her stationary. And, as she did four years ago, she avoided it by jumping over twenty feet in the air to avoid its effect, yet she wasn't ready for what happened next. Kazuya used Double Accel to leap _higher_ than she, and used freezing again, in midair! Stella was shocked, as well as Holly and Luis, at this incredible feat. No one has ever done this before, ever! Holding his beloved suspended off the ground made it easier for a takedown, as his whips wrapped around her again, and sent her to the grass. Landing a few feet away from her, his whips returned to him, as Luis announced Kazuya the victor in round two.

"Okay, round three will be a twist," he said, "Holly?"

Nodding, she went to Stella's side, and he pretty much knew what was planned. "A two on one, both of them, against you, brother-in-law."

He grinned on that part, remembering what happened five years prior during their fight at the resort in Bali. Kazuya just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Oh well," he said, and took his stance, preparing for what was to come. Holly deployed her volt weapon, a three-foot longsword known as the Nova Saber. A well-skilled handler, she was ranked first at East Genetics outside London, where she paired with Luis, and they fell in love. Now she was sparring alongside her future sister-in-law, who she had unwarranted disdain for back then, and her future brother-in-law, who, as a cyborg, is now more powerful than any other fighter on the planet.

"You ready?" glancing over to Stella.

"You know it," responding, as they both used Tempest to multiply themselves for a surprise attack on the young man. Kazuya knew a two-on-one was tough, but not this tough, as he was attacked on all sides by the two young ladies. He employed freezing to keep them at bay, yet missed twice as they lept to avoid being caught. In essence, he was getting schooled, the old fashioned way. Instead of hitting at random, he released his whips at each, nearly catching them but missing. He was being hit more times than before, using Accel to get away, only to find himself facing one or the other on either end. The frustration in his mind took him back to when he tried to move on after Kazuha died. And now with his grandfather gone, it added to that feeling, which made him just stop attacking. Stella and Holly kept bantering him as part of the session, yet didn't know what was coming.

"What's wrong, Kazuya?" Holly yelled swiping her sword past him as he stood still. When Stella glimpsed at the firey aura eminating from him, she knew it wasn't good. When he opened his eyes, consumed by fire, it became evident.

"Oh no," she yelled, "it has him again!"

"What has?" Luis said. She stopped long enough to tell him quick.

"The Phoenix Erienbar! What happened four years ago is happe-"

Before she finished her sentence, she was knocked off her feet by him as he bumrushed her, leaving a trail of flame behind him. When she came to her senses, looking to her right a few feet away, was her worst nightmare. Having no time to act, she used Tempest Turn in an attempt to derail him, but he came back with a Quad Accel that knocked all three off their feet, and gave very abrasive cuts courtesy of his dagger whips. Holly had enough breath to ask one question.

"What's (pant) the Pheonix Erienbar? (pant)"

"A special ability that only he has, and if it's not controlled, it can kill him!"

Hearing that only made the situation more serious. "What can we-"

Holly was then caught by one of Kazuya's whips that bit into her skin worse than needles. But when her skin began to burn...

"AHHHHHH!" yelling at the top of her lungs as fire hit her like an inferno.

"HOLLY!" Luis yelled as he attempted an Erienbar Set to stop his brother-in-law. Unfortunately, the effect was negated due to the intensity of the aura coming from Kazuya, and he too was caught by his other whip and given the same treatment.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled, as Stella struggled to stand. The scene was horrific by other standards. Using Tempest Turn, she rushed toward Kazuya and attempted to shut him down, severing his whips and freeing Luis and Holly. As the two laid on the grass, still conscious, Stella stood twenty feet from her husband, he comsumed by fire, eyes and all.

"It's over, Kazuya," she said firmly, "do not let it take you over."

The whips reformed, and with firey eyes of madness, started attacking his own wife. Using Double Accel to avoid the direct hits, she knew it had to end, and quick. "I don't want to do this, love, but you leave me no choice." With that, she increased to Triple Accel and a Tempest Turn to get behind him. The power of the Phoenix Erienbar, mixed with hidden rage, fueled his fury, as fire consumed the whips, making things more dangerous than before.

As Stella charged behind him, he sensed her, whipped around and slung the fire whips at her, but luckily, her blade prevented them from giving her a very nasty sting. She Acceled again, dodging another volley, and finally got beside up to Quad Accel, she bombarded Kazuya like crazy, until his outfit was halfway shredded, and he was barely able to stand. Again, she stood a few feet away, hoping her husband will snap out of this unnecessary, induced fury that consumed him.

"Kazuya!" she called, her voice full of pain, "stop this! Don't be consumed by it! You have to fight it!"

With what little rational thought he had, the young cyborg balled up his fists, the power buckling the titanium that formed his arms and legs, fighting to regain sanity. He then released a cry that reverberated throughout the English countryside, scaring the surrounding farm animals and wildlife. The power was so great, not only did it destroy his outfit completely, it literally blew all four cybernetic limbs off his body, piece by piece! Shards of titanium and ultimanium flew in all directions, releasing a firey brightness that matched the setting sun in awe and wonder. As Holly and Luis came to and stood up, what they saw was even more horrific. Kazuya's bruised and scarred torso hovered above the ground, still surrounded by fire, as Stella slowly approached it.

"Kazuya," she said softly, "my precious Kazuya..."

Right then, the fire reentered his body, as his eyes cleared, rolled up into his head, and the torso hit the ground with a thud. Luis and Holly rushed to his side, as his wife went to both knees, and cradled his head in her lap. Luis had already called for the estate medical crew, as he and Holly knelt at his sister's side. He was still breathing, yet immensely exhausted. And as the team stabilized his vitals and took him back to the chateau, Stella knew he'll be out of it for some time. How long, she doesn't know. The happenings of this time will be remembered by all three for a long time. And if Kazuya Aoi thinks he's settled in with who and what he is, this bout will unleash a chain of foresights that will show his destiny and change the world.


	3. Revelations

FREEZING: NOVA PHOENIX

CHAPTER 3: REVELATIONS

by chuckiboo

_Freezing ©Lim Dall Young/Kim Kwan Ghyum_

For the first time in her life, Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi was scared. Truly scared. Not for herself, but for the one man that truly, selflessly, loved her. And as the call went out to her former comrades at West Genetics Japan, only one actually responded: former student body president and now Chevalier lieutenant Chiffon Fairchild. Also, West Genetics Japan headmistress Sister Margaret, who told her of the secret, made her way to the United Kingdom to see about the young cyborg specialist. Arriving at the El Bridget estate outside London, The two, along with Stella, Luis and Holly, sat in the living area as the situation was brought to light.

"So it happened again," Sister Margaret said, her eyes closed. To her, this was unfortunate. She did all she could after the disaster in Alaska to foster his growth, yet didn't know where to go with it given the circumstances with his unusual yet overwhelming powers.

"Yes, while we were sparring," said Holly, holding Luis' hand loosely. "What was that that happened anyway?"

The headmistress opened her eyes. "The Phoenix Erienbar is a power that can transform a human into a Nova, physically and mentally. Unlike the 10th Nova clash in which the Nova took over some Pandoras through stigmata, this power resides in muscle tissue. Only one other person in the world possessed this innate effect: Kazuha Aoi. It killed her, yet it's taking a 'liking' to her brother."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Kazuya is going through a metamorphosis now. Because of all the trauma he's experienced in the past few years, it's bringing old wounds back to the surface. And with the Phoenix Erienbar, it's pretty much unpredictable."

"So you're saying that it can possibly kill him if it's not brought under control?" Chiffon asked, her eyebrows twitching. She secretly held a fondness for the young man, yet nobody knew of it.

"It can, but he won't let it. And putting new cybernetic limbs on him won't help either, for now though. He'll have to be taken off reserve until whatever happens happens." She looked over to the resident, seeing that she hasn't spoken a word the whole time. "Satellizer," the headmistress said, "was he completely consumed by fire?"

She nodded. "Yes he was," she said, "the volt textures appeared on his face, as if he was changing."

Just then, someone came down the spiral staircase, and joined the five in the family room.

"What have you came up with, Eliza?" Chiffon and Stella was surprised that Sister Margaret brought along former Numbers and chief medical officer Eliza Schmitz to examine him. She knew more about him than anybody else, as well as his late sister Kazuha.

"I'm running brain scans and EKGs to find any type of damage, I should know in a couple of hours." She closed her eyes, thinking, then opened them. "Basically, he's in something between an induced coma and suspended animation, so no telling when he'll wake up, or will he be the same when he does wake up." Everyone sighed, knowing the ouitcome of this kind of prognosis. "But, here's a but of good news: since his 'stigma body' has aged more, his limbs can be regenerated, even though they haven't been present for the past four years. It'll take a month to complete the process." Everyone smiled from hearing that.

"I'll have Genetics' finest sent here to monitor his condition, so be prepared to be apart from him for a while, El Bridget," the headmistress said, standing up.

"Thank you, Sister Margaret," Stella replied, "the guest rooms are ready for you all." With that, all parted ways, knowing there was nothing that could be done for the time being.

As the weeks went by, Stella began feeling the pangs of morning sickness, yet didn't let anyone know. Holly came by with dress patterns, undecided on a gown for she and Luis' wedding, and noticing that her future sister-in-law was pretty distracted.

"What's wrong Stella?" asking in her alto vocal British accent.

"Oh nothing," she said, hiding something. Yet Holly did noticed something, being a female, as she was sitting a bit further back from the table.

"Satellizer, are you-" That perked her quick, then softened, knowing it wasn't use hiding it now.

"Well," weakily, "I wanted to show it to Kazuya..."

Backing from the table, she pulled up her extra large shirt, to reveal a slight bump in her stomach where her abs were. Holly's eyes were wide in awe and a smile filled with joy.

"You're...pregnant...! When did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks before our sparring session," she admitted. "He was so honest and humble that it brought out more passion in me than before, and I knew I had to do something to repay him for all he's done for me and all he's been through." She gave a little smile, blushing rosy red. "I didn't know he's that damn good of a shag."

She smirked. "When were you gonna tell him about this?"

"After the session, but who were we to know it would go awry like that?" She rubbed the bump in her muscle-clad stomach, smiling. "I have the doctor coming over in the morning to check me out, could you stay here with me until it's done?"

Holly Rose honestly smiled. "It'd be my pleasure, you _are_ my soon-to-be sister-in-law, so why shouldn't I?"

"Thanks, Holly," she said, a genuine smile on her face, "I know we had differences in the past due to Luis's influence, but I can trust you now. But wait until what the doctor says before we tell him, dad and Violet, okay?"

"Yes," she replied, as they resumed going through the gown patterns. She felt more at ease now.

The healing torso of Kazuya Aoi, the one known as the 'cyborg specialist', laid on a bed in a bedchamber not too far from the one he and his wife occupies. And though his body was healing at a slow rate, the effects of the regenerative process were showing the fruits of its labor, as his humerus and femurs started to grow again for the first time in over four years. Eliza found this out recently, that due to his 'stigma body', now at an unfathomable 91%, unknowingly made him a human Nova. Moreso than any Pandora that had ever lived, before or since. Yet the power of the Phoenix Erienbar was doing something to him that no one expected. Rather than dealing with his logical side, it used his emotional side to its advantage, easily taking him over and rampaging, until the brain kicked in with logic, and brought his human side to its senses.

Having been unconscious for over a month now, his breath remained steady, and brainwave activity stayed constant. Yet, something the likes of no one has ever known, is taking place in the oddest of venues: his _subconscious._ Suddenly, the world inside his mind, filled with joyous memories and forgettable times, slowly faded, as his breathing slowed. The heart still beating, strong as ever, continued. And in its place, a dimension of unfathomable proportions and beauty slowly appeared before. In his mind's eye, his eyes opened to see this sight, yet he couldn't see it, but he can sense it. He tilted his head down, to see that he was far up! Looking at the ground, his thought process kicked in.

_I'm at least...fourty feet up,_ he thought, _but..._as he attempted to hold up his arms, only to see... ends of tentacles...? _Am I...a...Nova...!?_ was the first thought to come to mind. _I must have been transported to their dimension, somehow, but...how? _

Turning his head, he felt the heaviness that came along with wearing a helm as a sentient being. _Either my spirit is inside this creature, or I have literally transformed into one, _he reasoned. Looking around at the place they inhabited, it felt strange being just as alien to them as they are to humans. but one question burned inside his psyche more than anything: _why do they do what they do? _

_Though it is them your kind fear, I ask of you to not fear me, _a voice appeared inside Kazuya's mind.

_Wh-who...are you...?_ he asked startled. The voice sounded alien, speaking in a broken English manner.

_I am a being in a faraway galaxy, responsible for developing the beings you call 'Nova'._

In his mind's eye, his eyes grew big at the shocking admittance. _Why do your kind attack Earth?_

_It is not me who has control over these creations with sentience, _replied the voice, _there are others above me who determine what to do. You see, because of the development of our creatures, we have been able to learn much about your species. For me, I know much about you...Kazuya Aoi._

The shock of hearing his name sent him reeling. Was he being used as a spy for them?

_You are not being used as a spy, _the voice replied, even before Kazuya could say a word. _In essence, through my use of what you call 'astral projection', I brought you here for a reason. _

_And what is that? _

_I understand you are upset at what our creatures have done to your realm. I have no control over them. Originally, they were meant to learn from other species and transfer that knowledge to us for process, study and use in our own culture. Instead, commanders of our forces choose to use them to conquer your realm. Your special force of special female warriors called, I believe it is 'Pandoras', have fought them off valiantly, yet, the worst is yet to come. _This had Kazuya riveted in attention as he listened to this alien voice inside his head, as his body healed.

For the next month or so, Stella kept check on her husband's condition, as his body finally had natural limbs for the first time in well over four years. Yet something seemed strange. Though he was slim, at only 159 pounds, it seemed that his body was growing more than usual. Sitting beside her beloved one Wednesday afternoon, she decided to take a risk.

"Kazuya," she started, not knowing if he'd hear her or not, "I miss talking to you. I don't know what it is about you, your way or what you say, that made me fall for you, but I'm glad I did."

Raising the sheet cover, she gently took hold of his newly regenerated hand, and brought it down to her bulging stomach. Placing it on the top of her belly, she guided his unconscious hand over the protrusion.

"I wish you were awake to feel this, but," slightly blushing, "this is your child, inside me, what we made together through the love we have for each other."

She took his hand again, and placed it back under the cover beside his body.

"I have a couple of names, but I hope you'll wake up soon, so I can tell you." She smiled. "For everything you've done for me, bringing me back to myself, believing in me, and standing by my side when no one else would. This child will carry on your name, your family's name."

Standing up, she faced the bedside, and with her hand, gently caressed his sheet-covered chest.

"Kazuya Aoi, you're the first ally I made at West Genetics, and the only man I will ever care for."

A tear streamed down her cheek. "Please, Kazuya, come back. Please..." She ran out of the room, breaking down crying in the hallway.

Inside the young man's head, the conversation between Kazuya and the alien life form continued.

_From what I understood, the command of my species saw it fit to force things on other life forms, as to have them experience how we live,_ the voice said. _And I am glad that your human species has picked up on what they want to do. You have a purpose, Kazuya Aoi._

_What is it?_

_From what I've come to learn secretively, someone has developed our technology further, as to mimic the powers of the Nova._

Kazuya remembered who it was. _Yes, it was my grandfather, Dr. Gengo Aoi, that developed the technology for the Pandora project._

_Yet, _the voice said, _do you know what you are? TRULY know what you are?_

_Well, I know that I have special abilities in which I can use the power called 'freezing' without a partner, and I can materialize and use a volt weapon. What else is there?_

_I've been very observant in the ways of humans, particularly the females of the species who fight the Nova. Have you been told anything else?_

_No, not really. My grandfather was killed four years ago when a Type R Nova attacked the facility we were training at and destroyed it, killing over fourty of my comrades. And I know that I have six stigmata mated to me as well._

_Kazuya Aoi, you are a very special young creature, _the voice said, intelligently, _you have many innate abilities that you do not know of. Were you ever told you have a 'stigma body'?_

That piqued his senses quick, as he heard it once before. _I've...heard of it before..._

_Also, have you heard of an ability known as the 'Phoenix Erienbar'?_ This floored him, as he wondered why sometimes he'd go ballistic.

_Understand, with these two traits, you have the rare ability to transform, into what you truly are._

_What...am I?_

_The only one of your species to exist...a human Nova._

The headquarters of the El Bridget conglomerate is located inside Paris, France, known as one of the most romantic cities on Earth. With it's trademark Eiffel Tower, it's recognizable from the air when one enters from the west. Howard El Bridget can be stubborn when he wants to, having loved other women besides his wife, and leaving 'love children' in certain places. One of them being known as the 'Untouchable Queen', Satellizer El Bridget. A stout man of about fifty-two years, he's been in business for as long as he can remember. But the one thing that makes him stand out from others, is his useful and meaningful relationships, particularly one person.

Upon hearing of what happened in Alaska nearly five years ago, and the shocker that his grandson was the one who took down the powerful being, he begin to see things in a completely new light. Thus, why he supplied prototype technology in prostetics to the young man, not only in homage to his former associate, but in gratitude to him for saving his daughter. Though he never admitted it in public, in his heart, he was forever in his debt.

At around four p.m. Paris time, he just wrapped up a video conference with his eldest daughter Violet, manager of the El Bridget resort on the island of Bali. Business was doing very well, and the summer season was bringing in multitudes of heavy-spending vacationers. Going through digital files of expenses, Howard was disturbed by his secretary.

"Mr. El Bridget," as her face appeared on the screen, "there is someone special here to see you."

"Tell them I'm busy," he replied, in a hurried manner.

"Mr El Bridget, this person, you need to see."

"I said tell them I'm busy!"

"You need to see this person, sir."

Howard sighed. "O...okay. Who is it?"

"Do you remember a Dr. Gengo Aoi?" The mention of that name halted Howard El Bridget in his tracks.

"Did you say...Gengo Aoi...?"

"Yes sir, he is here." He stood up behind his desk.

"Let him in," he said softly.

"Yes sir," was heard as the monitor blinked off. He sat back down in his chair and stroked his beard.

"Gengo..." softly, "I thought you dead four years ago...but somehow, you survived..."

As the double doors opened automatically, he stared straight ahead as a tall, white-haired figure slowly walked in. Looking worse for wear, the figure averted the doors as they closed.

"Howard," the throaty, Japanese-accented voice spoke.

"Gengo..." was all he could say as he stared at his close friend and colleague. This is an unexpected reunion, four years in the making.


	4. Reunions

FREEZING: NOVA PHOENIX

CHAPTER 4: REUNIONS

by chuckiboo

_Freezing ©Lim Dall Young/Kim Kwan Gyum_

Life holds many surprises. And this is one of them. A man, thought dead from an expolsion that killed fourty fighters and staff nearly five years ago, just walked into Howard El Bridget's office like nothing happened. As the doors closed, he stood face to face with one who he considered a very close friend and associate.

"Gengo..." was all he could say at the moment. The man smiled.

"Howard, it's been too long," he replied as he took a seat. He knew him well enough to know things others didn't. "How's my grandson?"

The look he gave was one of worry. "My son-in-law is in a coma right now."

Gengo's smile disappeared then. "For how long?"

"Over a month, though his limbs have been regenerated somehow. Are you not surprised that he married my younger daughter?"

He smiled slightly. "The Untouchable Queen...I always knew she had feelings for him, and he the same. How far they would go was up to them. I'm happy for my granddaughter-in-law."

"So," asked Mr. El Bridget, "how did you survive?" With a sigh, Gengo filled him in.

Part of the Chevalier research facility was built on top of an abandoned U.S. Army base, with many underground bunkers. Because of the proximity of the bunkers to the main barracks where the fighters lodged, the main laboratory, where Gengo worked, was unharmed. Also, two of the Pandoras, Cassie Lockhart and Charles Bonaparte, were undergoing testing in his lab when the Nova destroyed the complex, leaving it smoldering remains to the Alaskan plains. Because it was an army base, rations of water and MREs were stored in the lab, enough to last well over a year, but it only took six months to discover the three survivors, due to the amount of debris.

"I'm not surprised, Gengo," Howard replied with a smirk, "you were always the boy scout of us two, always prepared."

"But Howard," he said in his mature Japanese accent, "one question. What happened to Kazuya?"

He sighed. "You don't realize the trauma he's been through. Thinking he lost you, an unknown power was harnessed through him, and he defeated the Nova, losing his arms and legs and his eye in the process. I authorized the use of the new cybernetic prosthesis technology to give back his motor skills, and he'd spent the better part of four years as a cyborg. During that time, in addition to fighting in two recent Nova clashes, the Chevalier has had him tour all Genetics academies worldwide to hone his skills as a limiter specialist."

Gengo smiled, knowing that his grandson's will power worked in incredible measures.

"And," Howard continued, "during that time, Satellizer worked and honed herself into a beautiful amazon Pandora, as to better protect him, doubling as a professional level bodybuilder as well."

He smirked. "And when he came back, she proposed to him, and were married a year later." Gengo shook his head and giggled.

"Just like a Westerner, when they see what they want, they go and get it, and have fun while doing it."

That caused a hearty laugh from behind the desk. "And just like you, old friend."

"So," he stated, "is there a possibility of seeing him?"

"He and Satella are living at the family chateau outside London. Genetics techs are keeping tabs on his condition. From what Sister Margaret has reported, though his limbs have completely regenerated, he hasn't emerged from the stasis as of yet. It's not a matter of if, but of when."

He turned his chair to face the large window with the Paris skyline in the background. "It's best to wait and see when he comes to." Turning his head, gazing at Gengo, "What say you?"

He closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "I'd like to see the surprise on his face, so I'm willing."

Howard turned to face his returned associate. "I'm sure he'll be. No one knows you're here?"

"This is the general's doing, he found us and kept us, I mean, me, hid for the past three years. Machavellian style."

"Well, let's keep it this way until the right time." He came around and placed his right hand on Gengo's right shoulder. "It's great to have you back, old friend."

* * *

Going into half of the second month, he laid there, still, unmoving. Yet, his brainwave activity was unusually high, as a conversation carried on, only he could hear. Astral projected into the dimension whereis the origin of the Nova, he talks with a life form who says to be one of the engineers of the sentient beings that have invaded earth thirty years ago and since then.

_I'm a...human...Nova? _

_YES, YOU ARE._

As he was piecing things together, the life form also gave more information.

_Your muscle tissue is stigmatic, therefore Novas can sense it, whether friend or foe. Through extradimensional means, I have attained your statistics, and as of now, you are more Nova than human._

This struck as reality to Kazuya, now knowing well what and who he is, and it didn't thrill him.

_The stigma gives you your ability, whereas the stigmata helps in controlling it. It is based on thought and what your kind call emotion. _

_So, in essence, _he thought, _it's all depending on my will. Right?_

_Yes. But unfortunately, the command is readying for a bigger scale invasion of your realm, when, I do not know. I do not have much time, but please tell of this development to your kind's forces as to prepare properly. I will remain in contact with you, Kazuya Aoi._

Just then, his spirit was returned to his body, as his eyes began to twitch. His eye slowly opened, seeing the sunlight for the first time in nearly two months, as someone was disturbed from their slumber.

"Stella..." he whispered, as her eyes opened, to meet those of her beloved.

"Kazuya..." she said groggingly, then realizing who it was, she stirred quickly. "Kazuya!" as she wrapped her monster arms around his torso, hugging him. He instinctively raised his arm to do something, and caught hold of it.

"Huh...? Are these..."

Stella smiled. "Yes, love, your arms and legs were regenerated, albeit with some enhancements." Raising his arm, it matched his body type, muscular with visible strations and veins to pump blood. He pumped it a few times, just to get back used to it. He couldn't help but smile.

"Feels good, for the first time in four years," he said, "I'm glad to be back." As he stretched, he gazed down, and noticed something about his wife. "Stella," he stated, "something's...different about you."

Though she looked surprised, her expression softened with a small smile. "Put your hand on my stomach," she said.

He did, and felt a roundness about it. His eyes grew big. "Are you-"

"Yes I am, love, about three months."

Kazuya smile grew slowly from ear to ear. "Never thought I'd live to see the day..." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you, Stella."

"No, thank _you_ love, for believing in me and never giving up on me." She caressed his cheek gently.

"For all you've done for me, giving you a child to carry on your name is the least I can do. Yet we did this together."

All he could do was smile, and that made her heart skip a beat. "I need to let Genetics know that you're awake now, they've been monitoring you for the past month since that incident."

When that came to mind, he hung his head as if in shame. "I'm sorry, for hurting you, Luis and Holly."

Stella took his hand and interlocked fingers. "I know you didn't mean it, love. You had no control over your thoughts."

Just then, his encounter with the extradimensional being came to mind. "Stella, when you contact Genetics, I need to talk to Sister Margaret about an important matter, okay?"

"Okay, love, I'll call them now, just stay there and rest," as she stood up and walked to the door.

Looking back, she gazed into her husband's eyes and smiled. "No matter what happens, or what you do, I will always love you, Kazuya Aoi."

Blushing, she blew him a kiss, which in turn made him blush. Walking out the door and closing it, he smiled slightly.

_Having a great woman like her as my wife, and now, with a baby on the way, life is getting good,_ he thought, as he examined his regenetated arms and legs. How it will all come together will be a mystery.

Having rested for a few days, the young adult limiter specialist started rehabilitation to regain use of his now restored natural limbs with Eliza. The former Numbers unit member cared for Kazuya like a brother, yet it was the training of her partner Yumi Kim that made him who he was now. Despite the fact that nearly his entire body, including muscular structure, bone and even DNA, is fully stigma, he is the most unusual case ever seen in the medical field. And as the rehab progressed, they began to understand the extents of his power. Not only did he have increased endurance, multiplied physical strength and enhanced speed, he had one thing they did not expect. And this day, while talking to the headmistress of West Genetics, as well as the commander of the military wing of the Chevalier, what he told them shocked them beyond belief.

"So you're saying," started Sister Margaret, "that the Nova are planning a large scale invasion of Earth very soon?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, ma'am," he answered, seeing the worry on their faces. "Their goal is to make as many of us humans like them, as to force their ways onto us, by any means necessary. Through interacting as one of them, one of the designers of the Nova told me this, and more."

"How much more?" asked Gen. Schrader, a close friend of Dr. Gengo Aoi.

"Well, the one I talked to told me about what I truly am." He paused. "I know about the Phoenix Erienbar, and my stigma body."

The headmistress knew it would come to light anyway. Then, in surprise, he smirked.

"I'm not mad, my grandpa knew what he was doing. It can't be helped. Being what I am."

Stella looked at him in surprise. "What are you saying, love?"

With no expression on his face, everyone's eyes turned to him. "I...am a human Nova...a direct offspring of Maria Lancelot."

Sister Margaret sighed. "So you figured it out," she said, "you are now more than your sister was. Now that you know, what will you do?"

Kazuya looked down at his hands, then clinched them into fists.

"Fulfill the promise I made to my grandfather...to protect Earth and save humanity."

"Your grandfather would be proud," the general replied.

Kazuya smiled. "Yeah, he would."

* * *

In France, at the El Bridget estate outside Paris, the two men sat eating. Both Howard and Gengo arrived not too long ago, and the two associates began planning a next move. They knew the Nova would be planning another attack, but predicting when is difficult.

"So," stated Howard, "I remember you doing something to your grandson after he was born, what was it?"

Gengo dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "A scientist can't divulge all his secrets, can he?" Smirking, he cut another slice of steak, medium well, just how he likes it. "But," as he bit into it, "I can say this: *gulp* Kazuya is more nova than human now."

Just as Howard was stopped short a few hours ago when Gengo emerged after four years of hiding, he was shocked to hear the revelation about his son-in-law.

"He hasn't discovered the extent of his power yet! How can you say that he is?"

Gengo placed his fork and knife down, and stared into his associate's eyes.

"I know of the times he went ballistic, when he couldn't control his thoughts. The power is transforming him into something beyond mere human, something either meant or not meant to understand. It tried to conform Kazuha, yet she wouldn't give in, and she died because of it. With Kazuya, it's melding with his mind and body, as he is slowly understanding it, and it him."

Howard sat there, digesting what his close friend had just said. Closing his eyes, three words came to his mind. "For my daughter's sake, Muss es Sien?"

Gengo's eyes never lost contact with his. "For humanity's sake, Es muss sien."

Howard released a sigh, knowing it would happen. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad right now."

"Just be glad we have time, how much, only the heavens know."

The two then finished their meal in silence.

* * *

The sun was setting outside London when the couple told to the chateau staff they were turning in early. Though some wondered, all knew. In their bedchamber, Kazuya sat on their bed, getting used to having natural limbs again after four years as a cyborg. Stella stepped out of the divvy, in her pink robe, a wedding gift from Lana Linchen. She was all aglow that her beloved was back, and was anxious to make up for lost time.

Sitting down on the bed beside him, she placed her hand on top of his, as he appeared deep in thought.

"I wonder," he softly said absentmindedly, "if our child will be more like me in genetic makeup."

He felt her squeeze his hand, catching him off guard. "Maybe, but it doesn't matter, love, because as you've accepted me for who I was and vice versa, we will accept this child as it is. The only thing that matters right now is love."

He glanced at her, as her cheeks turned rosy red. "And right now, I wanna show you some," as she pulled him close to her and laid a big one on his lips.

Embracing each other, they moved fully onto the bed, with her disrobing and, in his eyes, looking beautiful in her muscular, child-bearing glory. Since they first wed over six months ago, every day together has been like heaven. And though the threat to Earth and humanity is hellish, to say the least, they are determined to not let this slip away. Maybe, when they get older, the things they wanted to do whey they were younger, will seem as much joyful as if all this wasn't happening. But at the current moment, being inside the love of one's beloved is the best place to be.


End file.
